


Welcome Home

by JustSomeAsshole



Series: Thomas Gibson [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bruises, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeAsshole/pseuds/JustSomeAsshole
Summary: Hotch gets home from work, he's wound up and you're horny. Pure smut, quick and rough.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Series: Thomas Gibson [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154426
Kudos: 44





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Criminal Minds or Hotchner.

You've been lounging on the sofa for an hour waiting for Hotch to get home, and as soon as he opens the door with his tie slightly out of place and obvious bruising on his knuckles, you practically pounce on him. 

"How was the case?" the question is just a formality because you're walking over to your boyfriend whose trademark dead eyed stare is reminding you that you haven't seen him in a week, Hotch drops his bag by the wall and shoots you a warning look as you move closer. 

"Four women had to get killed before the locals called us in, it took five more to die before we caught the son of a bitch" you can hear the disappointment and it's making his voice deep and husky and now you're standing by his side. 

"I'm glad you're home" you say, lacking the brain power it takes to care about the victims because Hotch smells like blood and aggression and it's making your chest tighten. A million thoughts are swimming in your head but only one seems to take precedent, smiling dangerously your hand reaches to his wrist, lifting to see the purple, blue, and red swirled on his knuckles with the imprint of previous combat leaving a gash on his fingers, your heart drops to your groin. When you lift your eyelashes to meet his glare your irises flood black - 

Hotch is so quick in knowing what you desperately want, need, you're looking into his face with a heaving chest and he rips his hand out of your grip to slam your throat against the wall. _Fuck,_ you're smiling still, teeth pressed into your bottom lip and he squeases your neck until your cunt pulses between your thighs. 

"Can't even wait for me to sit down can you?" He's growling his words into your ear and a tremble of anticipation runs down your spine. Looking at him and that line in his forehead you practically buzzed in excitement, Hotch's other hand leads itself to the button of your jeans and starts undoing your fly. He's tugging at your waistband, pulling your pants down your hips and you move to help him but Hotch has the denim around your ankles in seconds. 

There's a rasp in his breath when he rips your underwear down your thighs and tightens his fingers around your throat, it's so hot and he's making it so you can only just breathe, only just think. He doesn't let you process the moment before two of his fingers are pushing inside you and making you whimper at the slight sting of the stretch, you're wet but not quite enough and he doesn't care - you don't care. 

" _Aaron_ " It's barely a moan, barely a word, it's half a whisper pressed into the damp space between your faces. His touch is so perfect as his fingers squease the air from your chest, trapping you against the wall under the weight of his warm, firm body. He makes your eyes drift shut and a buzz seeps through you when he crooks his fingers deeper inside you, the scent of your arousal is making his cock press hard through his pants until you can feel it against your hip. Everything is slow and intense and your body instinctively shifts down towards the sensation, Hotch moves his hand and when his palm is grinding over your clit you let out a wet gasp. 

"You're always so _needy"_ it's punctuated into your ear, the anger and frustration he was unable to release during the day leaking into the way he presses his fingertips into your throat. Your hands are sweaty where you try and grip onto the hem of his shirt, you can't even moan when he fucks his fingers inside you, curling and _pressing_ and it hurts so good when his callused palm scrapes over your clit. 

"So wet already" he whispers the statement heavily and he's right, you can hear the noise of his fingers and hand becoming soaked in your arousal when he pumps into you harder and deeper and rubbing over your g-spot. 

"Aaron - gnh" you moan in a desperate display of pleasure but his fingers are still so tight on the side of your neck you're sure the lack of oxygen will kill you, it just feels so good. 

"Ssh" he hisses as he shushes you and _fuck_ he slides a third finger inside you and the stretch is almost too much. You can't breath anymore, you're leaking at the display of strength and you know he has the skill to suffocate you, you'd be lying if you said this wouldn't be the hottest way to die but you could feel the bruises being pushed into your skin. Your body starts to struggle slightly because you're getting light headed, your hands palming at his shirt to get him to loosen his grip but he waits until your eyes are burning and your lungs are tight before he takes away some of the pressure. 

A tight breath gasps out of your mouth and you cough from the grip, Hotch is fucking into you still and the stretch is making you weak. You moan a strangled distortion of his name when the first tremor of orgasm sneaks up on you, it's in the pit of your stomach and his hand is grinding on your clit painfully hard but it's so good. The warm air from his breath is hitting your ear when he leans in closer, he knows how close you are. 

"Not yet" he orders, it makes your thighs clench together and he isn't slowing down, "I want to be inside you when you cum for me, I know you can hold it" you don't know if you can stop yourself from exploding because you're soaking his hand and he's girating inside you so deep and heavy and you want to cum so badly. 

"I cah-" you start to whine, "fuck Aaron" 

"Ssh" he's shushing you again and you hate that it's so attractive because you don't want to disobey him, your climax is building around his fingers and you desperately claw at his shirt-clad chest so that he might take pity on you - 

His fingers are ripped out from inside you, trailing a line of your arousal and you whine at the emptiness, clenching around nothing. The next thing you know you're being turned around and bent over as your hands scramble for purchase against the wall, Hotch unzips his pants and you can hear the metal scraping down before he let's the clothing fall to his feet. 

"Ready?" He whispers in your ear as he lines the head of his erection up with your leaking entrance, brushing himself against your folds and making you bite your lip. 

"Yes" you breathe, it's all Hotch needs before he buries himself inside you in a deep thrust of his hips. You cry out at the feel of him filling you so entirely but he doesn't wait for you to adjust before he's fucking in and out. 

"Fuck" he curses quietly behind your ear, his hands gripping onto your waist tight so he can thrust harder and deeper and make your cunt ache for more. You can hear when he enters you, the wet drip of your insides collecting around his length and making it easy for him to hammer into you. 

It doesn't take long before you're close again, Hotch's hand shifts between your legs and he's stroking at your clit. 

"Fuck" you gasp, "yeah _fuck_ right there" a string of unintelligible sounds leak from your mouth when he pushes you towards the edge again. The joint stimulation builds a ball of pleasure in your stomach and your mouth is falling open, screaming into the wall as you clench around him and orgasm shoots through your body. Your pelvic muscles contracting and _squeasing_ around his cock, a small amount of liquid spurting from your cunt at the intensity of your climax and Hotch drills into you at the same rate. 

He's grunting hot and heavy and letting go of the built up anger that comes with the job, driving his cock harder inside you and groaning at the feel of your orgasm making you pulse around him. You try to arch your back but he has you pinned to the wall in a tight grip as he aggressively chases his own release. Hotch's thrusts become sporadic and lose pattern when he groans your name in a warning of his imminent orgasm. 

A string of curse words emanate from deep in his throat and white pleasure sparks behind his eyes, he breathes and groans and hot cum explodes inside you while he shakes in release. 

"God" Hotch pants, he stills his movements but stays inside while you both catch your breath. 

When he does pull out you turn around in his arms and smile, placing a chaste kiss to his lip. 

"Welcome home"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. As always feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
